Peuple Inconnu
by Akuma Maxwell
Summary: Meuh... aller lire ;p
1. Légende

Auteur: Akuma Maxwell

Base: Gundam Wing

Genre: UA, shounan aï, yaoi…  

Disclaimer: Les perso sont pas à moi… Mais la légende si ;p 

Les noms ne sont pas tous à moi non plus TT__TT

N/A:

Akuma : Je l'avais déjà tout écrit…

Duo : Ouais, je sais et c'était court

Akuma : Je sais, ça va pas être pareil, pareil, parce que j'ai pas l'original -_-;;

Duo : ^^°

***************************************************

Peuple Inconnu 

Prologue :

Légende 

Dans le Nord, une légende circulait. Cette légende datait de plusieurs siècles. Certaine personne ne la croyait certes pas. Cette légende racontait des êtres. Ces êtres étranges mais magnifiques. On racontait que ces êtres vivaient dans des paysages encore inexplorés. On disait que ces êtres étaient mystérieux. Personnes ne les avaient encore jamais vraiment rencontré. Les marins disaient que ces êtres les aidaient lors de tempêtes. Les pêcheurs racontaient que ces êtres leur pêchaient poissons lors de sécheresse. Mais les religieux, prête, pasteur et autre, eux, ne croyaient pas en cette légende. Ils disaient que ce n'était que des contes pour enfants. Mais la plupart des hommes considéraient ces êtres comme des alliés. D'autre, les croyaient comme monstres. Mais les enfants, les croyaient amis. La plupart les considéraient comme un peuple inconnu mais sur lequel on pouvait compter. 

Une autre légende disait ces êtres comme sauveur. On racontait que ces êtres les avaient sauvé lors d'inondations. Les avaient rescapé lors de noyade dans la mer. Les enfants les prenaient pour héros. Les femmes les considéraient comme bienfaiteur. Les hommes les prenaient comme amis.

On racontait que ces êtres étaient cousin des sirènes. Ce peuple, on racontait, était très solide. Très sincère. Mais très ancien. 

Plus les siècles passaient, plus les gens les oubliaient. Vint un jour où l'homme ne connaissait plus ce peuple. Ce peuple que leurs ancêtres vénérait tant. Ce peuple dont les enfants connaissait tous les contes. Maintenant, dans l'esprit des hommes, était inscrite que la guerre. Les être humain, avait, depuis longtemps, oublié les temps anciens. Avait oublié comment la vie pouvait être agréable lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de guerre, pas de mort. L'homme avait oublié leurs amis. Leurs amis dont ils s'étaient toujours promis d'aimer. Leurs amis sur lesquels ils pouvaient toujours compter. Leur amis, tout simplement. 

Un jeune prince, lui, était fasciné par ce peuple. Comme les enfants des temps anciens, il connaissait tous les mythes et légendes sur ce peuple. Ce jeune prince, croyait en ce que ses ancêtres avaient vénéré. Il croyait en ces alliés, en ces amis. Il croyait à ce peuple. Le peuple Zora…

TBC

***************************************************

Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre. Parce qu'il est plus long que l'original et j'aime mieux sa conception. J'y vais de mémoire et je crois que tout ce que j'avais écrit est marqué dans ce chapitre. C'est sur, il est court. Mais je l'aime bien pareil ^__-

***************************************************

Akuma : ^_______________^

Duo : c'est qui le prince?

Akuma : Je spoile pas ;p

Duo : -___-;;

***************************************************


	2. Découverte

Auteur : Akuma Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre: UA, shounan aï, yaoi… OOC (sous les ordres de Chtite qui disait qu,Il ne devrait pas avoir confiance -______-)

Disclaimer: heu… j'ai rien à dire ici ne? O.O c'est quoi ces regards méchants? Bon oki… les perso sont pas à moi… et les noms de quelques contrées ne sont pas à moi non plus -_-;; 

N/A :

Akuma : contente moi ^^

Duo : Pourquoi?

Akuma : j'ai écrit deux chapitres dans la même soirée!

Duo : -_-;;

***************************************************

Heu… je tiens à remercié ChtiteElfie et Mika pour me bêta-lecter cette fic qui vaut pas de la… chnoute pour être polie ^^ Donc : MERCI LES FIIIIIIILLEUH!!!!!. 

***************************************************

Peuple Inconnu 

Chapitre 1 :

Découverte 

Comme à chaque nuit, il se levait pour aller dans sa bibliothèque. Comme à chaque nuit, il s'installait à son bureau pour lire. Comme à chaque nuit, il ne se rendait pas compte de l'heure tardive à laquelle il se recouchait. Mais comme à chaque nuit, il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau. Comme à chaque matin, il se faisait réveillé par son esclave personnel et ami. Comme à chaque matin, ils discutaient. Comme à chaque matin, il apprenait à son ami quelque chose de nouveau. Comme à chaque déjeuner, il avait des nouvelles à propos de la guerre Naos. Comme à chaque déjeuner, son père, le roi D'Hyrule, le disputait parce qu'il avait vu de la lumière filtrée sa porte Mais comme à chaque matin, il s'en foutait. Ce n'était pas ce qui comptait pour lui. 

***************************************************

Depuis qu'il était jeune, les légendes l'avaient intéressées. Mais celle qui le captivait le plus, c'était celles à propos d'un peuple. Un peuple qu'il connaissait sous plusieurs noms. Tel que le peuple Zora, le peuple de poisson évolué, le peuple de l'eau, le peuple sirène. Ce peuple l'avait si captivé, qu'il en connaissait la plupart des mythes. Il avait toujours voulu aller dans le passé pour rencontrer ces êtres. Mais hélas, il savait cela impossible. Ils étaient simplement au moyen âge. Mais cela l'importait peu. Il allait avoir seize ans bientôt. C'est à cet âge la que le prince devait partir pour prouver son courage. Il devait ramener au château quelque chose de spécial. Il avait décidé de suivre son rêve. Il avait décidé de partir à la recherche de ce peuple depuis longtemps oublié. 

***************************************************

La journée de son départ était arrivée. Quoique un peu nerveux, il était prêt. Plusieurs personnes allaient l'accompagner. Dont, Trowa, son ami et serviteur, Quatre, son conseillé et ami, Wufeï, son protecteur et ami aussi. Quelques gardes aussi allaient les accompagner. Mais il doutait bien que ces gardes allaient les laisser tomber. Tous les gardes qui les avaient accompagné, lui et sa famille, durant leur voyage avaient toujours disparu.  

Il dit ses au revoir à ses parents, et il sauta sur sa monture. Une belle jument blanche aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Cette jument, il l'avait reçu lors de ses quatre ans. Elle était une de ses seuls amis. Elle avait toujours été la pour lui. Son nom, Éponas. Il avait trouvé cela dans un mythe de l'an 867. Éponas était un cheval très intelligent. Elle était fidèle et malgré ses sautes d'humeur, elle était très affectueuse. Mais surtout, elle était une monture très rapide. Celle de Quatre était beige. Elle se nommait Jesse. Il avait choisis cette jument pour lui car elle était très sensible. Comme son cavalier d'ailleurs. Le cheval de Trowa se nommait Chad. Il était brun foncé avec le ventre blanc. Ce cheval était calme et rarement en colère. Et celui de Wufeï, Dayne. Dayne était entièrement noir. Il était très sérieux et intelligent. Il se promenait toujours dignement la tête haute. 

***************************************************

Leur voyage était désormais commencé. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas hâte d'arriver au lac Hylia. C'était le premier endroit où il s'était dit qu'il visiterait. 

Ils marchèrent toute la journée et toute la nuit pour enfin arriver à destination. Sur, ils avaient fait halte à un ranch… Le ranch Lon Lon. Ils avaient fait reposer leurs chevaux là-bas. Le lac Hylia avait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Il était gigantesque. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'aller faire des recherches puisqu'il était de un, très tard, et de deux, tous exténué. C'est donc vers une heure du matin qu'ils étaient tous coucher dans la petite auberge du village. 

Le lendemain, comme il le prévoyait, les gardes étaient partis. Il sourit. Ça ne ferait pas grand changement, les gardes n'avaient pas arrêté de se plaindre… 

Il alla faire le tour du lac. Simplement pour découvrir des cavités sous-marines. Il en avait trouvé quelques-unes, mais elles n'étaient pas assez profonde pour abriter des être plus gros que des grenouilles. Retournant à l'auberge, il salua ses amis, qui ne l'avaient pas accompagné pour cause de fatigue –bien qu'il soupçonnait Trowa et Quatre pour autre chose… Oui, il savait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà. Il n'était pas si dupe- Après avoir manger, il retourna au dehors à la recherche de petite taverne. Au bout de trois heures, il était épuisé. Il décida alors d'aller se reposer dans un café proche de là. 

Assis à une table, il écoutait le papotage des dames qui étaient, comme lui, installé sur la terrasse du « Alevin ». Comme il s'y attendait, rien d'intéressant n'était dit. Après une trentaine de minutes de pause, il décida de continuer ses recherches. Puisque le lac était grand, il en aurait pour un minimum de trois jours. Un trou plus gros que les autres attira son attention. Mais il était sous l'eau. Il haussa les épaules. Un bain ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il enleva son chandail, qui était fait de tissu très précieux, du trash, de couleur turquoise.

 Sans plus attendre, il entra dans l'eau. Il nagea quelque instant à la surface avant de prendre son souffle. Il plongea et resta quelques secondes sous l'eau avant d'immerger. Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Le creux qu'il avait aperçu était en fait une porte sculptée dans la roche. Reprenant une goulée d'air, il replongea pour nager plus profondément. Arrivé devant la porte, il l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Une pression sur son pied le froncé les sourcils. Mais il ne s'en occupa pas plus. 

Lorsque le besoin d'air ne pouvait plus être ignoré, il s'élança vers la surface. Mais son pied lui fit affreusement mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil part en bas pour ouvrir les yeux en grand. Son pied était coincé dans une crevasse et il ne pouvait même pas distingué ou tellement il y avait d'algues et de pierres. Il ouvrit la bouche en laissant échapper un crie muet en essaya de retirer son pied. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et ses poumons lui brûlaient. Il se sentait partir lorsqu'il distingua une silhouette. Elle semblait évoluée avec tant d'habileté dans le fond de l'eau. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus dans son brouillard, était que cette silhouette était vêtue seulement d'un chandail blanc. Très court et qui flottait et vaguait avec le courant de l'eau. Des algues s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets jusqu'à ses coudes. D'autre partait de ses pieds et montait jusqu'à son bas ventre. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de lui comme un halo doré. Il ne distinguait pas ses yeux mais il était assez conscient pour voir la créature se diriger vers lui. 

Cet être. C'était un Zora. Il arrivait à le savoir par des dessins qu'il avait déjà vus. Bien sur, les dessins n'étaient rien comparés la créature qu'il avait devant lui. 

Le Zora était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'efforçait de ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience pour voir la créature. La même qui se pencha sur lui qui colla ses lèvres au sienne. Il sursauta. Mais il comprit cependant le manège de la créature lorsqu'il reçu quelques bulle d'air. Il écarquilla les yeux. Le Zora venait de s'accroupir devant lui. L'être était en train de lui dégager son pied de la crevasse. Il se releva pour lui souffler de nouveau de l'air. Après quelques minutes, son pied fut dégagé. Il sourit à la créature en la détaillant. Cette dernière se pencha de nouveau pour lui souffler des bulles d'air et le poussa vers la surface. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et nagea en direction de la terre ferme. Il reprit de l'air mais redescendit dans les profondeurs du lac. Il constata avec déception que son sauveur n'était plus là…  

***************************************************

-Je suis allé dans le Nord de Hyrule et j'y ai découvert un Lac.

Il leva la tête à l'entende de cette phrase. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il recherchait son sauveur. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé.

-Comment cela ce fait-il? Je veux dire, tout endroit de Hyrule à été trouver, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir découvert quelque chose.

-Mais je te jure, il y avait un lac… Un marchant m'a même dit qu'un certain peuple de légende vivait là-bas…

C'est cette phrase qui le fit se décider. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha des deux hommes qui discutaient tranquillement. Les deux hommes semblaient n'être que de simple passant. Il ne les avait encore jamais aperçu et ils n'étaient pas habillés comme les paysans du village.  

-Excusez-moi messieurs…

-Qui as-t-il jeune homme?

-Vous parliez d'un certain peuple… Pourrais-je avoir quelques précisions s'il vous plait? Je suis à la rechercher d'êtres étranges que l'ont dit cousin de sirènes…

-Oh mais bien sur! Un marchand m'a décrit ce peuple comme un peuple qui vivait sous l'eau, des êtres magnifiques. Il disait aussi que depuis des centaines d'années, nous avions oublié ce peuple… Ce peuple vit proche d'une chute. Le marchand m'a dit que cette chute se nommait ''Le domaine de Zora''. C'est en suivant le cours de la rivière que je suis parvenue à arriver la-bas…

-merci de vos renseignements… au faite, qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Zan Terenne et voici mon ami Len Dénache. Et vous jeune homme?

-Je suis Yuy, Heero Yuy…  

Tadoru

***************************************************

Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre ^________^ Il est quand même assez long, enfin, je trouve ^^;; J'ai réussis à faire à peu près ce que j'avais en tête ^____^

***************************************************

Je viens de re-finir mon chapitre (aller vous plaindre à Chtite si vous êtes pas content) et je crois que je l'aime encore mieux que ce qu'il était avant ^____^ Allez encore du boulot… TT_TT

***************************************************

Akuma : Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez Chtite pour son aide ^_______^ mici coupine-de-mwa

Duo : ^^


End file.
